memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Esperanza Piñiero
| Assign =| Rank = Commander, Federation Starfleet | Office = Presidential Chief of Staff | InOffice = October 2379–2384 | HomeMemberState = Cestus III | PrecededBy = Koll Azernal | SucceededBy = Ashanté Phiri| Species = Human| Gender = Female | Born = c. 2325 | Died = 2384| Affiliation = United Federation of Planets | Spouse(s) = | Children = | Parents = | Sibling(s) = | PreviousOffices = | ChiefOfStaff = | }} Esperanza Piñiero was a female Human who served as Chief of Staff to Federation President Nanietta Bacco upon her election in 2379. ( ) Early life Piñiero was born circa 2325 on Cestus III in the town of Two Rivers, the daughter of Victor and Nereida Piñiero. Her name, Esperanza, is the Spanish word for "hope". As a child, she became close to Nanietta Bacco, an adult friend of her parents, who she took to calling "Auntie Nan." Bacco in turn called her "Espy". ( ) :Piñiero's birthdate is based on her description as being in her "mid-fifties" as of 2379, as stated in ''Articles of the Federation.'' Starfleet She attended Starfleet Academy, and had a distinguished career, eventually rising to the rank of Commander, and serving both as attaché to Admiral Alynna Nechayev, and as first officer of her flagship, the . ( ) In 2375, Piñiero was on the Gorkon when it was part of Benjamin Sisko's task force that fought at the Battle of Cardassia, the final battle of the Dominion War. ( ) Political career In 2376, following the end of the war, Piñiero resigned from Starfleet and returned to Cestus III. She joined the staff of then-Governor Bacco, and convinced her to consider running for president. Following the resignation of President Min Zife in 2379, Piñiero became Bacco's campaign manager, and following her victory, became Bacco's chief of staff. ( , ) Piñiero was one of the few individuals to learn about President Zife's secret arming of the planet Tezwa prior to the Dominion War, in violation of the Khitomer Accords, having learned so during a liaison with Starfleet Admiral Upton. ( ) Piñiero remained as Bacco's chief advisor throughout the Borg Invasion of 2381. When President Bacco called an emergency summit of ambassadors from local star powers, Piñiero was pessimistic about the support they would receive, theorizing that only two of them would agree to the plan, even though they considered at least four to be necessary. Although they were able to collect an allied fleet, it was decimated by over seven thousand Borg cubes at the Azure Nebula and began attacking planets; Piñiero was one of the staff to deliver the news. ( |Mere Mortals}}) The reports to the Palais de la Concorde grew worse with each passing hour, and Bacco found that she tired of receiving them. As the lists of planets nearing assault by the Borg grew, Piñiero recommended evacuating them, despite the feasibility. Piñiero later tearily reported the devastation of the planet Deneva to President Bacco. With the Borg eight hours from Earth, Piñiero and the rest of Bacco's remaining cabinet and advisors were invited for a final dinner in the Roth Dining Room. Piñiero continued to attempt to ferry the President offworld, arranging a high-warp transport which could have her halfway to Rhaandar before the Borg reached Earth, even though Bacco refused each time and threatened to send Piñiero away if she continued. Piñiero and Fleet Admiral Leonard James Akaar later presented their final midnight briefing, with Esperanza informing the questioning President that Earth was facing their doom with quiet dignity, including candlelight vigils and impromptu concerts. As the Borg passed Jupiter, Piñiero and the remainder of the Presidency assembled in the Monet Room, where she questioned Bacco's sudden interest in the painting Bridge over a Pool of Water Lilies. After the Borg's invasion was miraculously halted and the Collective disbanded, Esperanza and press liaison Kant Jorel escorted the President to the Federation Council Chambers, where an address was given detailing the incredible losses but the Federation's renewal in peaceful exploration. Bacco wondered what the future would bring, but Esperanza pointed out that was what kept things interesting. ( |Lost Souls}}) In April of 2381, Piñiero called on Professor Sonek Pran, former advisor to several previous administrations, for help in negations with the Romulan Star Empire and the Imperial Romulan State. ( ) Personal interests Piñiero was partial to Jack Daniel's Tennessee whiskey. ( ) Death In 2384, Piñiero accompanied President Bacco to Orion for a secret summit with the Imperator of the Gorn Hegemony. During the summit, she was abducted and assassinated by agents of the Breen Intelligence Directorate and replaced with a remotely-piloted Soong-type android designed to mimic the appearance of humanoids. After being replaced, her body was placed in stasis before being dumped in a slum; the Breen agents then placed an anonymous tip on her body's location with the Orion Colonial Police. Her assassination had occurred as part of an elaborate ruse on the part of the Breen to falsify an apparent assassination attempt against President Bacco. ( ) Esperanza Piñiero was subsequently given a state funeral at her family's Unitarian church, and buried with full honors in her home town of Two Rivers. ( ) Appearances * * * |Gods of Night}} * |Mere Mortals}} * |Lost Souls}} * * |Rough Beasts of Empire}} * |Zero Sum Game}} * |Paths of Disharmony}} * |Plagues of Night}} * |Raise the Dawn}} * Connections category:Humans category:Starfleet personnel category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) category:Starfleet commanders category:USS Gorkon personnel Category:2384 deaths Category:Humans (24th century) Category:Federation government staff Category:Cestus III residents